leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Riven/Ability Details
Abilities (+0.5 per bonus attack damage) bonus physical damage on her next autoattack. Riven can store up to 3 charges, and will only expend one at a time. |innatedetail = Runic Blade is a passive ability that gains a stack whenever Riven uses a champion ability. Riven's autoattacks will consume one stack of Runic Blade if available, dealing bonus physical damage. * Runic Blade may stack up to 3 charges at once, and are expended one at a time. * Runic Blade stacks will expire in 5 seconds if none of the charges are expended/added. * The bonus damage from Runic Blade does not apply to Riven's critical strikes. * The bonus damage from Runic Blade benefits from life steal. * Riven will gain Runic Blade charge from using Tiamat and Ravenous Hydra. |firstname = Broken Wings |firstinfo = (Active): Riven steps forward and lashes out in a series of powerful sword slashes that will damage all enemies nearby. This ability can be activated a second time within 4 seconds, and a third time within 4 seconds of that. On the third activation she will also knock nearby enemies back and have a larger radius of damage. All three strikes will deal the same amount of damage. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 13 seconds *'Range of dash:' 260 *'Diameter of damaging AoE:' 225 (estimate) *'Diameter of third strike's damaging AoE:' 300 (estimate) *'Knockback:' 225 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Broken Wings is an auto-targeted linear dash ability that sends Riven a short distance forward in the direction she is currently facing, dealing physical damage to enemy units in her path and in a small area around her point of arrival. This ability may be used up to three times, with the third cast also having a larger area of effect and dealing a knockback effect to enemies hit. If the cursor is pointed at an enemy unit, Riven will dash towards the target instead of at the cursor. * Broken Wings' dash speed is roughly equivalent to 475 movement speed. At 550 movement speed, however, simply moving is faster than using Broken Wings as a method of faster travel. * Broken Wings resets the attack timer after the animation has played. * Broken Wings does not allow Riven to travel through impassible terrain or walls (with a few exceptions as seen here. * Broken Wings has a 0.5 second cooldown between each activation. * Unlike most abilities that consist of multiple casted components, Broken Wings' cooldown will start upon the first activation instead of after the last activation. |secondname = Ki Burst |secondinfo = (Active): Riven deals physical damage and stuns nearby enemies for 0.75 seconds. *'No cost' *'Diameter of AoE:' 250 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Ki Burst is a point blank area of effect ability which deals physical damage and stuns enemy units in an area around Riven. |thirdname = Valor |thirdinfo = (Active): Riven dashes towards the cursor and gains a shield for up to 2.5 seconds. *'No cost' *'Range of dash:' 325 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Valor is a linear dash ability which causes Riven to charge towards the cursor, gaining an absorption shield directly after the dash that lasts up to 2.5 seconds. * Valor cannot be used while Riven is snared. This prevents Riven from shielding herself when disabled. * Valor ignores the casting animation of . * Valor cannot be used to dash through impassible terrain or walls, but does go through temporary terrain such as , , or . |ultiname = Blade of the Exile |ultiinfo = (Active): Riven's sword reforms, gaining 20% bonus attack damage, extended range on her damaging abilities and autoattacks for 15 seconds. She is also granted the ability to use Wind Slash once for the duration. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Wind Slash |ultiinfo2 = Riven can activate the ability to emit a shockwave in a long cone in front of her that deals physical damage to all units hit based on their missing health. *'No cost' *'Range:' 900 * Missile speed: 2200 * Bonus autoattack range: 75 * Bonus Ki Burst range: 75 (estimate) * Broken Wings new AoE: 325 (estimate) |ultilevel2 = |ultidetail = Blade of the Exile is a self-targeted ability that grants Riven bonus attack damage and extended range on her autoattacks, , and for 15 seconds. During this time she may also activate Wind Slash once. Wind Slash is a pass-through conic skillshot that deals physical damage to all enemy units hit. This damage scales to the percentage of health that an enemy hit is missing, with maximum damage being dealt when an enemy is at 25% health or less. * The range on is not increased by Blade of the Exile. * Wind Slash has a one second delay after Blade of the Exile is activated before it can be cast. * Wind Slash has a 0.25 second casting time. }} Category:Champion Ability Details